


A day at the Yano household

by KamMckammy



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comfy Nagihiiros for your comfy Nagihiiro needs, Domestic Fluff-ish?, Everyday Life, F/F, Fluff, Pretend I know how to write romance, So sweet it'll make your stomach hurt, They may not be married but they might as well be, gay people real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamMckammy/pseuds/KamMckammy
Summary: A small fic about how Hiiro spends her day with a big Nagihiiro focus because I'm gay and crying
Relationships: Tsukimiyama Nagisa/Yano Hiiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A day at the Yano household

Most of Hiiro Yano's days followed a similar pattern in how they played out. She'd wake up early, wanting to make the best of the day ahead of her, then she'd make some breakfast and get ready for the day's college classes or anything else that could be happening that day when it was a free one. Afterwards it was all the same - going either to college or to meet up with her friends from RONDO, taking her time there and heading straight for practice as soon as she was free. Whenever she didn't have practice she'd usually find other things to preoccupy herself with such as going to the library to check out some new books, going on walks or inviting Nagisa over for dinner since she seemed to love Hiiro's cooking so much she just couldn't not let her come around every once in a while. 

Just like that, she's spent most of her time working away on all sorts of different things, keeping herself busy so that she couldn't possibly give in to the boredom of her everyday routine. Her life wasn't particularly the most exciting, but to Hiiro, it was a most treasured existence. After all, she was happy just to know that she had her friends by her side to support her whenever she needed it and to spend time with so that she never really felt lonely. Things got even more exciting after the members of RONDO met all the other up and coming dj units from around town. Every unit had its own charm to it and for the most part, Hiiro couldn't help but feel like a big sister offering the younger musicians help whenever they needed it. They say time flies by fast when you're having fun and to Hiiro Yano, that was as true as it could get. Still, even she could enjoy a more quiet and more peaceful day every once in a while when she wasn't able to find any other things to do. 

Surprisingly enough, days like that turned out to be her absolute favourite days.

***

Much like most other days, this one started out with Hiiro waking up early and leaving the bed as soon as she was fully awake. She knew plenty of people who liked getting as much sleep time as possible on their days of, the two who immediately came to mind being Tsubaki and Nagisa as they weren't exactly early birds themselves, but Hiiro herself liked being able to seize the day regardless of whether she was busy or not and so she would usually be up way before everyone else. As per usual, she decided to make breakfast first before getting dressed up and applying make-up. Sure, it was her day off, but what if she had sudden guests? Nagisa was out of commission for the time being due to family business, or so she told her, but still! Hiiro Yano had to make sure she kept up her fashionable and cool facade even on her days off. 

Having gotten ready, she began to think of what her course of action for the day would be. Should she go window shopping for new cosplay materials? What should she make for dinner? Maybe she could ask one of her friends if they didn't want to hang out? There were just so many things she had to consider that it took her a while to just settle on what she was going to do before she could actually get anything done. In the end, she decided to check out her favourite fabric store to see if they didn't have anything new she might be interested in and then go grocery shopping for dinner. It wasn't exactly much, but she figured that she might as well spend the rest of the day at home, taking the time she needed for herself and relaxing. 

The hours passed by pretty quickly and before Hiiro knew it, she was already beginning dinner preparations. She didn't exactly expect to have any guests this time around so she wasn't going to set the table for more than one, but as she soon found out, that was a mistake on her part. Just as Hiiro had put on her apron, the sound of her doorbell echoed throughout the house, signalling that someone must've come around for whatever reason. Hiiro was a bit confused by this at first, after all, most people usually called her if they were going to come around and Nagisa, well... she was still supposed to be with her family, wasn't she? All of Hiiro's questions regarding who her sudden visitor was were answered when she looked through the peephole and noticed a familiar mess of blonde hair wearing an oversized hoodie standing outside. Now that she knew who it was, she quickly reached out to open the door, looking at the girl standing at her doorstep with a somewhat puzzled expression.

"Hi there~" 

Nagisa seemed as confident as ever as she greeted Hiiro with a small finger guns gesture and a cheeky grin. Emphasis on seemed though, as Hiiro quickly realized that something must've been off. She decided not to comment on it just yet, instead letting Nagisa in without a word. It was only after the door was closed properly once more that Hiiro finally spoke up in her usual, calming tone.

"Oh my, I didn't expect to see you here today, Nagisa-chan, what happened to your family matters?"

The question must've hit her pretty hard, as Nagisa's expression became somewhat sour for a moment before she cheered up again and shook her head slightly.

"I bailed! It was sooo boring having to deal with my family for too long I just had to do something else for a change of pace! And I figured I might visit you while I'm at it!" 

If that was what Nagisa wanted at the moment, then who was Hiiro to deny her a place to escape from her family's nagging? Surely, Nagisa could use a good dinner and maybe a hug or two and Hiiro herself figured that maybe her day could become a bit more exciting now that Nagisa was with her, so this was good for both of them, really.

"Alright, I'll let you stay for however long you'd like, but...!" 

She paused dramatically.

"Eh? What's up?"

What could Hiiro possibly want? She must've had something super important to say, right? Nagisa squinted a bit at that, awaiting what she figured would be her judgement on what kinds of chores she'd surely have to do now that she was here. That's how it usually worked out for her when she visited Hiiro, at least.

"You'll help me with preparing dinner!"

Hiiro announced her intentions triumphantly with a small, cheerful grin on her face. 

"Aww, come on, Hiiro~ you know I can't do those kinda things, right? I mean like, the kitchen's gonna burn down if I even try cooking or-- or something!" 

There was no denying the fact that Nagisa was absolutely adorable when she tried to fight her way out of Hiiro's attempt at teasing her ever so slightly. She knew, of course, that Nagisa would be no good when it came to actually helping her in the kitchen, but even then she couldn't stop herself from wanting to see that slightly dumbfounded look on her face as she was told to actually take care of the cooking process.

"Alright, alright~ I'll let you off this time, but you can at least set the table for two, right? I didn't expect you to visit today of all days so I'm not very well prepared for guests right now~"

Now THAT Nagisa was fine with. She was used to Hiiro dragging her into helping out with the table layout for most dinners anyways, even when the other members of RONDO were present. At this point she was beginning to believe that Hiiro simply liked tormenting her like this. Oh well, it's not like she minded, really. Soon enough, the two began preparations, but since Nagisa had finished up much quicker than Hiiro with how little work she actually had to do, she ended up sitting around in the kitchen with her guitar, as per usual, and practicing. Every once in a while Hiiro would briefly hum along with the guitar's melody, only for her to stop as soon as she realized she had something important to focus on when it came to cooking dinner and then get right back into it when she had a moment of peace. 

It didn't take too long for dinner to be finished, and soon enough the two were both seated at the table, enjoying their meal. Nagisa almost reminded Hiiro of a vacuum of sorts whenever she ate as she gulfed down nearly all of her food at once. It was impressive in its own way, that was for sure. Hiiro herself took a more refined approach to her food, of course. A lady like her couldn't possibly get food bits all over herself after all. Still, this time around Hiiro was taking an almost suspiciously long time with her food. That was because her mind was occupied with something else completely in that moment. She couldn't help but wonder about what exactly happened that led to Nagisa fleeing her family matters and coming here. She was fully aware of the fact that if anything, it would probably be pretty difficult to ask Nagisa about her feelings outright and it was probably a better idea to just wait until she decides to share them with Hiiro herself so she just had to be patient for now, but that didn't stop her from worrying. It wasn't too difficult to figure out what could've happened, not when Hiiro's known Nagisa for such a long time now. 

Her family, while lovely for the most part, could get a bit overwhelming at times and Hiiro knew that they had such an effect on Nagisa every once in a while. It wasn't even their fault exactly but moreso the fact that Nagisa couldn't quite feel adequate when comparing herself to her relatives. Luckily, Hiiro was there to remind her that really, she was great, but she also knew better than to force that kind of reassurance on her just because she wanted to help. There was no need to rush things and if Nagisa didn't want to share her woes, she didn't have to.

Eventually, dinner was finished and the two headed to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes together. Hiiro was glad to see Nagisa being so eager to help her out. When the two first met, Nagisa wasn't exactly good at getting most smaller chores done so she'd usually leave just about anything to Hiiro whenever she visited, but as the two grew closer and as Hiiro talked to Nagisa more, she seemed to have made great progress in just how productive she was and while she still wasn't perfect by any means, Hiiro was overjoyed by the knowledge that she's gone this far in such a short time. Once the dishes were all taken care of, Hiiro offered to watch a movie together and then asked Nagisa if she was planning on staying the night while she was at it. After a moment of thoughtful consideration, Nagisa confirmed that yes, she would like to stay the night if possible. Hiiro didn't exactly have a problem with this anyways, after all, with the way their relationship ended up working, she wanted Nagisa to come by as much as possible. She felt her heart skip a beat in excitement everytime Nagisa would proudly exclaim that she would love to crash at Hiiro's place for the night and this time was no exception. Of course, Hiiro had a good reason for this - she loved Nagisa after all, and Nagisa loved her, that much was something the two have managed to establish together a little while ago. They never really spoke of it much, not with each other nor with their friends, but they both knew that the mutual feeling was there and, of course, they didn't shy away from being affectionate with one another when it was just the two of them. Even then, it's not like they were constantly in each other's arms, they knew how to enjoy their time together without that as well and they both seemed content with things being that way. 

If there was ever a good moment to be affectionate in the smallest of ways, it was definitely while the two watched a movie together. They would usually do the same thing during movie nights like this one. Hiiro would lay down a bit and then Nagisa would crawl into her arms like some kind of an oversized teddy bear and just sit there comfortably, enjoying the movie and commenting on it every once in a while as Hiiro gently ran her hand through Nagisa's messy hair and occasionally nodded along with whatever comments she may have had on whatever was happening on the screen. Moments like this were some of the most treasured moments for both of them. In Nagisa's case, they helped her with distracting herself from whatever could've been worrying her at the moment and in Hiiro's case she simply loved being close to Nagisa like this so she was glad that they were able to spend time together like this every once in a while. 

After the movie, the two spent some more time idly chatting away until it was about time for both of them to get some rest. Once they had both taken their baths and changed into their pjs, they laid down together and once again, did what they usually would during their sleepovers. In this case, it was saying their respective "goodnights" and then following them with a small kiss and a chuckle that followed coming from Hiiro as she realized just how adorable Nagisa was once again. It was like she could never quite see enough of her cute side, no matter how used she may have been to it at this point, it still managed to bring a smile to her face regardless. 

Though Nagisa never did properly bring out her problems, it seemed like there was no need for that to begin with as she quickly fell asleep once she snuggled up comfortably in Hiiro's arms. It was a strange thing, really, seeing how small she was when she felt safe like this, knowing how hard she tried to make herself out to be someone bigger, cooler when she was in front of others. It was almost as if all of the tension she normally felt during the day had washed away into nothingness, leaving Nagisa in her most natural, most relaxed state. Hiiro wasn't entirely sure if Nagisa was fully aware of just how often she ended up snuggling up to Hiiro in her sleep and curling up in a comfortable position and just how small she seemed during those times, but even if she didn't know, maybe this was just something that Hiiro could keep as her own little secret. Since Nagisa would usually get very flustered about doing things that could be taken as romantic in public, it was only at those times when the two slept together like this that she showed her much softer, much more vulnerable side and that was yet another thing Hiiro treasured about these moments she shared with Nagisa. 

Surely, tomorrow would be another exciting day filled with all sorts of things that both Hiiro and Nagisa could do in order to pass their time, but for the time being what mattered most was that time felt almost as if it was frozen as Hiiro reminded herself or just why she cared for Nagisa this much exactly. It's not like she thought about it so much everytime she stayed over for the night, but every once in a while she just felt like reminding herself of just how happy she was in her current situation. 

"Sleep well, Nagisa-chan" 

Knowing that Nagisa must've surely been asleep by this point, Hiiro spoke up once more in a hushed tone before leaning down to press a small kiss on the top of Nagisa's head. There wasn't any particular reason to do this other than because she simply felt like it, but that was fine. After all, even if Nagisa stayed over quite often, it wasn't everyday that Hiiro got to enjoy little moments like this with her, so she wanted to make the best of it before she, too, gave in to her tiredness and eventually drifted off to sleep with a content smile on her face and her arms wrapped protectively around the person she loved most.


End file.
